callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen/Trivia
General *Richtofen developed what was thought to be schizophrenia after touching the M.P.D., but it was really the Apothicons corrupting his thoughts. *Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Monkey Bomb, Quantum Entanglement Device and the armoured suit worn by the Panzer Soldat. He also assisted in the creation of the Giant Robots. It is hinted that he created the Ray Gun, as he quotes that it came to him "in a dream" when he receives it from the Mystery Box. *Richtofen likes Nikolai, who returned this respect up until Richtofen tricked the celebrities into getting the Vril Generator for him. After that, Nikolai grew suspicious of Richtofen. **In Origins, Nikolai disliked Richtofen from the beginning for creating the Zombies. *Richtofen's weapons of choice are the MP40, the STG-44, the Spectre, G115 Generator the upgraded Crossbow, and sniper rifles in The Giant. **His favorite staff is the Staff of Lightning. **His favorite bow is the Storm Bow. *Ultimis Richtofen and Ultimis Dempsey have a mutual dislike for each other and hate each other but the Primis versions are shown to be strained friends throughout Call of Duty: Black Ops III. *Richtofen despises killing the Hellhounds. Some of his quotes question their merciless natures; also, some of his quotes about Hellhounds may also show that Richtofen likes dogs. *He likes potato salad. *He has a sister, as he used to crush her Matryoshka Dolls to make her cry. *He had begun to hate Samantha and Ludvig Maxis after the latter had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2 because he was being distracted by Sophia. *Ultimis Richtofen is the only playable Zombies character who has appeared in every Treyarch game featuring Zombies. Call of Duty: World at War *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not seen in Shi No Numa. *When the first letters of each sentence in the four original characters biographies (from top to bottom) are put together, a message spelling out "THEDRWANTSTHEULTIMATEPOWERBASTARD" comes to light, referring and foreshadowing to Richtofen's actions during Moon. *The color of Richtofen's hat is more like his jacket rather than being gray as in Black Ops. *The room called "Doctor's Quarters" in Shi No Numa is probably Richtofen's quarters in Shi No Numa * Call of Duty: Black Ops *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he hums the Double Tap jingle. *Richtofen's hat is now gray now matching General Amsel's hat. *When subtitles are turned on, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan" in the Kino der Toten cutscene on the Xbox 360 and PC versions. *Occasionally the player can hear the voices whispering in Richtofen's head. *In Shangri-La and Moon, he still possesses the Golden Rod, if the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg has been completed. *Richtofen refers to the P.E.S. as "pies". *In the Kino der Toten Trailer, Richtofen's swastika is on his right arm when he fires the China Lake. *In multiple multiplayer maps and campaign levels, a book with his name on it can be found. *According to one of his quotes in Kino der Toten, he has an MP3 player. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *If any player has just started playing Call of Duty Black Ops ll: Zombies for the first time in any map, Richtofen, assuming the role of the Demonic Announcer will roar, then cough and splutter momentarily upon the player obtaining any power-up. He will then say "Excuse me, getting used to the Aether. Plays havoc on the pipes. *Ahem*" ''before announcing the particular power-up name 3 seconds later as normal. **If the player is playing for the second time, Richtofen will always announce the power-up as normal, but will still cough and splutter before announcing the power up if one of the players within the party is playing for the first time. This will be audible to all players. *He can be heard in Nuketown Zombies as the rounds go by, addressing various parts of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme. By round 25, it will be completed and he will gain control of the zombies. *He is the Demonic Announcer in Cell Block in the Italian, French, and German editions of the Uprising DLC. *In the trailer for Origins, two vials of blood are seen on Richtofen's player model, one has Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca's serial number written on it, "386A", the other vial has Michael "Finn" O'Leary's serial number, "481B". He continues to carry these two vials in ''Black Ops III. *In one of the ciphers in Origins, it is said that Richtofen studied at Heidelberg University. It is unknown if he shares the same background with the original Richtofen. *His eyes are green in Origins but in the remastered version for Black Ops 3 his eyes are back to being blue. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *In the reveal trailer for The Giant, the original timeline Richtofen is missing the swastika on his sleeve. **The original Richtofen is also missing his scar under his right eye. *Richtofen makes an appearance in Shadows of Evil after the Easter egg is finished. *In Der Eisendrache, Richtofen will mention his favorite Wolf Bow painting is the third one. *In the ending cutscene in Der Eisendrache, It is evident that Richtofen seems to no longer hate Dempsey as after Dempsey euthanized his Original timeline version Richtofen briefly comforted him showing that despite the long hatred throughout the series in both timelines, Richtofen has let go of these feelings along with Dempsey to achieve a common goal. **However in Zetsubou No Shima, Dempsey and Richtofen mock each other in a joking manner a few times and Dempsey is still suspicious of Richtofen, showing that the two don't hate each other, but rather do not think too highly of one another. *In Der Eisendrache, Richtofen's character model now has a small cut under his right eye, similar to the original timeline Richtofen. *One of his quotes in Der Eisendrache states that he once put his hands in the Pack-a-Punch machine to enhance himself, which failed *Richtofen has a belt buckle with his name on it; this is not seen in Origins. *According to a quote from Richtofen himself on Gorod Krovi, he is starting to develop back problems. *According to Dr. Monty in Revelations, Richtofen has a desperate need to feel appreciated, and sleeps with a teddy bear. **He also mentions that Richtofen's favorite song is "My Way", and that Richtofen does not enjoy spicy food. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *It is hinted that Ultimis Richtofen may know and have previously met Primis Richtofen, thanks to his quote "You? Oh, scheiße!" during the Classified easter-egg cutscene. *The frame within the intro cinematic of Tag Der Toten of a laughing zombified Richtofen is taken from a jumpscare within Shadows of Evil. *Throughout the rest of the Aether story maps, both Primis and Ultimis Richtofen describe themselves or are described as "the nicest one". This is a reference to the Blood of the Dead ending, where a dying Richtofen says that "he was the nicest one". Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Trivia